


Tongue-in-Cheek

by Cinlat, DimiGex



Category: Naruto, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, inappropriate use of....everything
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:29:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinlat/pseuds/Cinlat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: When fandoms collide, it's always best to start with the most outrageous characters.
Relationships: Shiranui Genma/Female Republic Trooper, Shiranui Genma/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Trial by Seduction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DimiGex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/gifts).



> This is a gift for @dimigex that I’m not going to bother trying to explain because it evolved from a single, innocuous statement about pretty boys. If I’m going to do a swtor/Naruto crossover, there really isn’t a better pairing than Fynta/Genma, distaste spies extraordinaire.
> 
> Word count: 1263  
> Rating: nsfw-ish. Nothing graphic, but I mean, it’s Fynta and Genma. Come on.

##  **Nar Shaddaa  
****Red Light District  
****SIS Headquarters**

Fynta folded her arms, head tilted while she examined the man at her briefing table. He was shorter than Theron, lean muscles hidden beneath baggy, black clothes and deceptive slouch. While the smoothness of his cheeks made him appear boyish, Fynta met the gaze of a man with too many hard battles behind him. 

“He’s pretty,” Fynta said when Theron joined her to watch the man chew on a long piece of metal. He pushed brown hair out of world-weary eyes, then winked. “What’s he do?” 

“Meet Genma Shiranui.” Theron nodded, smirking when the man in question nudged a datapad across the table. “Your new partner.”

Fynta lifted a brow at her mentor. “What did I do to piss you off this time?” She couldn’t take that guy into the field with her. It would be a contest of wills to see who could bag the target first. Male or female, the guy was attractive. She’d do him, which meant they’d probably end up in bed together before the mission was over. 

Genma pushed away from the table, giving up on the datapad, and ambled over with hands in his pockets. “Is there a problem?”

Fynta threw her hands up. “Even his voice is nice. How can I focus when this is what you put as my backup?”

“Who says I’m your backup?” Genma asked, dropping his voice to a seductive level. Dark eyes ran the length of Fynta’s body. “You look like a woman who could hold her own.” He didn’t specify where.

Fynta couldn’t decipher if there was a bard hidden in those honeyed words, so she offered a salacious grin. “I’d be happy to show you.”

“I can’t tell if we’re discussing sex or violence, anymore, and I really don’t care,” Theron groused. “You’ve got three hours to bag the target. I don’t care how you do it, just make it happen, we won’t get another chance.” He tossed the datapad into Fynta’s hands and turned to leave.

“Shabuir,” Fynta muttered after the retreating spy. Theron lifted his middle finger in a dismissive wave without turning around. Genma chuckled and Fynta sighed. “Whatever, this guy’s an arrogant hut’uun so he shouldn’t be difficult to convince to join one of us for a good time.”

Genma looked over Fynta’s shoulder to read the file. “I have no idea what you just said, but I think I get the idea.” She resisted the urge to smile and turned the file so that he could read the specifics. “Who gets a shot at him first?”

Fynta let her gaze settle on Genma’s lips, then reached for the sliver in his mouth. He flicked it out of her reach with a low chuckle. “I don’t let just anyone touch my senbon.” Another wink and he stepped away.

“Saving it for someone special?” Fynta purred, clicking off the datapad and hooking it to her belt. Genma smirked, an infuriatingly handsome expression on that debonair face. 

Fynta turned them towards the back offices of the Nar Shaddaa SIS base for a wardrobe check. She needed to get Genma some proper clothing. His attire was understated, but the bare toes were a problem in a bar where half the beings were cybernetically enhanced. One wrong step and Genma wouldn’t be able to count as high. Placing her hand to the panel, she glanced over one shoulder. “It’s time to get you out of those clothes.”

“No dinner, first?” Genma asked in mock offense as he stepped into the room. “What sort of shinobi do you take me for?”

Fynta had no more idea of what a shinobi was than Genma could translate her Mando’a. She chalked that point to him and moved on. “The kind who doesn’t mind getting his hands dirty on a mission.”

Genma laughed, moving around the room to feel the varying fabrics on display. Fynta thought he was searching for something to wear until the man pulled a sheer, blue dress that barely qualified as a handkerchief off the rack. “Hm, bet you’d look stunning in this.”

Fynta crossed the room, accentuating the roll of her hips until she was nearly standing on Genma’s toes. “I would,” she answered, plucking the dress from his fingers. “But, we’re not here to test my limits.”

Genma grinned, rolling senbon from one side of his mouth to the other in a move that drew attention to what had to be a talented tongue. “I think I’m going to like working with you, Agent Wolfe.” 

**Lower Promenade  
Slippery Slopes Cantina**

Music thumped through the cantina at a pace that made Fynta’s heart pound. It set the pace for the evening, quick and vulgar if she was lucky. She glanced at the man by her side. On the ride over, Genma had told her about his home while gazing at buildings that disappeared into the sky. He’d spoken of thick forests surrounding a quaint village, painting a picture of serenity that was at odds with the air of danger surrounding him.

The man claimed to have been a part of some sort of special forces on his homeworld. Fynta assumed that Theron had vetted him, so she didn’t push for details. Professional courtesy and all that. He refused to give up the black garb, but Fynta managed to get him into a decent pair of shoes. 

“Alright,” Fynta said, tugging her armored vest down. She’d chosen her standard black pants, white shirt, and durasteel lined vest. It had never failed her in the past and gave certain assets the desired boost. “You take that side, I’ll take this. We’ll see what happens?”

“My kind of plan.” Genma flashed white teeth, rolling the senbon over his lips. “Bet I get more numbers than you.”

The hair on the back of Fynta’s neck bristled. Genma had called into question her honor as a spy, and she wouldn’t let that go unchallenged. “You’re on.”

Fynta worked her way around the room, teasing, laughing, and flirting. When she made it through the last of the target’s bodyguards, Fynta found him already in conversation with someone else. She turned back to the man that she’d promised to meet later and bumped her ass against the targets. He was a Tri’lek, lekku brushing her bare shoulder. 

The man turned to see who’s invaded his space and revealed Genma leaning against the bar. The easy grin shouldn’t have surprised her, but it did rankle. Tearing her eyes from Genma’s, Fynta slid her body along the targets, fingers brushing at imaginary dirt on his shirt. “Pardon my reach.”

A hand settled on Fynta’s hip and the Twi’lek smiled. “Only if you’ll excuse mine.”

Genma stepped closer, his chin resting on the target’s shoulder and arm snaking around from behind. Fynta saw the mischief in his brown eyes but couldn’t have prepared herself for his next words. “Come to join us, little sister?”

Fynta blinked, mind momentary blanking. The target chuckled. “Sister?” He looked to Genma, lips brushing the side of the ninja’s mouth. The distraction gave Fynta the time she needed to collect herself and wondered if this is how Theron felt when she sprung impromptu plans on him.

The Twi’lek, his skin flushing a deeper red from excitement, slid purple eyes back to Fynta. “Should we make this a family affair?”

Fynta snagged a glass of pale liquor from a passing server and drank to buy time. She’d murder Genma for this later, but he’d chosen the battlefield and Fynta had never run from a fight. Lowing the glass, Fynta let out a long breath and kept her eyes on the targets. “I’ve never been a fan of my brother’s seconds.” Her gaze flicked to Genma. “Though, he’s been known to take mine.”

The target laughed, his fingers tightening on Fynta’s hip to pull her against him. “I’m no one’s seconds, darling.” His hips shifted, grinding simultaneously against her and Genma. Fynta forced a hum of pleasure while Genma growled. 

A single, banded lekku slithered around Fynta’s upper arm. She lifted it carefully, flicking the end with the tip of her tongue. The Twi’lek shuttered, eyes drifting shut while he leaned against Genma. The battle was won but Genma’s well placed a kiss on the target’s neck. 

“Just this once, I wouldn’t be opposed to sharing.” Fynta felt a hand slip between her and the target, followed by Genma’s knuckles digging into her pelvis when he gave the Twi’lek a squeeze. The target sucked in a breath and Genma laughed. “There’s enough for both of us.”

Fierfek, Fynta thought. Where was this guy when she’d been learning this part of the job? Theron was good but Genma brought the game of seduction alive. She downed the rest of her drink in a single gulp to give her the glassy haze of alcohol brightened eyes. 

Fynta followed the line of Genma’s arm, her fingers slipping between his to find that their target was indeed interested in the proposal. Both men inhaled slowly, and Fynta took that as a point to her. She stood on her toes, lips pressed close to the target’s ear while her eyes remained on Genma. “Where’s your room?”

The target made a choked sound and snapped his fingers. One of his men stepped forward, glaring briefly at Fynta with the knowledge that she wouldn’t be making good on the promise that she’d made to get past him. “I do not wish to be disturbed,” the Twi’lek ordered, stepping from between Fynta and Genma and offering each his arm.

Fynta spent the trip upstairs entertaining their target with ideas of what awaited him in the room. Genma met each suggestion with one more ludicrous, and Fynta couldn’t help but wonder how many of them he was capable of. It might be worth exploring when this mission was over. 

By the time the man pressed his hand to the biometric lock, he was shaking. Fynta twirled away from her prey, pulling him inside by the grip she still had on his hand while Genma secured the door. 

The target chuckled and pushed Fynta onto the bed. When she glanced towards Genma, the damn man stood in the door with his arms crossed and wearing an appreciative smirk. She wrinkled her nose in silent threat and Genma rolled his eyes. 

Fynta kept the Twi’lek’s attention focused on her so that he wouldn’t notice Genma moving. Plucking the senbon from his lips, Genma pricked the Target’s neck without pausing. The Twi’lek cursed and spun around, swinging an arm that Genma easily dodged. By the time Fynta sat up on the bed, their target was on his knees. “Wha–” He slumped forward, face cracking against the plush carpet. 

Genma rummaged through the booze selection, only flipping the Twi’lek onto his back after he’d found something worth drinking. “So, now what?”

Fynta leaned back on the bed, knees bent and propped on her elbows. Genma rested one hip against a counter while his eyes took in her provocative position. “How long will he be out?” The corners of his mouth lifted and Fynta shrugged. “It occurs to me that we could–expand our skill sets.” She grinned. “Call it a training exercise.”

Genma set the drink aside and reached for the hem of his shirt. “Would be a shame to waste the room.”

**Red Light District  
** **SIS Headquarters**

Theron passed through the main SIS hall, heading home after a twenty-two-hour shift sorting data. Genma and Fynta came from the opposite direction, chatting amiably and displaying signs of two people who’d just had a great round of sex and left it all in the room. Theron stopped them in the hallway. “Got the target?” The two looked at each other, but it was Fynta’s grin that made Theron wary. “Please tell me you at least bagged him before each other.”

“Already delivered, boss.” Fynta patted Theron’s shoulder. “Unharmed–mostly. In one piece, at least.”

They stepped around Theron, carrying the conversation with them. “So, how many did you get?” Genma asked, voices audible through Theron’s implants. He shouldn’t eavesdrop, but curiosity had always been his downfall. 

“Twenty-two,” Fynta answered. “You?”

“Twenty-six–ow, what the fuck was that for?” Genma asked, laughter fading with the distance. Theron risked a glimpse over his shoulder to see the man rubbing his arm.

Fynta bucked her hip against Genma’s, face lit by good humor. “For being a liar.” The rest of the conversation vanished behind the doors leading into the mess hall.

Theron continued home to a bottle of rum and three hours of sleep before he had to report back. Opening the door, Theron tossed the contents of his pockets onto the counter and headed for the liquor cabinet. A thud from the bedroom made him pause with glass halfway to his lips. Someone grunted, and Theron pulled his blaster. 

Creeping through the apartment, Theron took slow, steady breaths to drown out the sound of his heartbeat. He eased into his bedroom in a crouch, then stood and flipped on the light. The target was in his bed-his fucking bed-trussed up like a Life Day feast. 

“Bitch,” Theron muttered, dropping the blaster on his bedside table.

The man thrashed against his bonds, tangling Theron’s blankets and sheets. Hands on hips, Theron muttered several more curses at the woman who made his life hell every chance she got and snatched his comm. He snapped at the man on his bed for silence when headquarters answered. “This is agent Shan. I need a pickup.” He sighed and rubbed his eyes. “Also, wake Fynta Wolfe up and tell her that I will get even.”


	2. Speechless (Genma/Fynta)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter came about because a random post on tumblr that just needed me to write this crack. I have no other reasoning or excuse lol For Cinlat as Fynta Wolfe is her lovely creation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm posting this on Dimi's behalf since she'd already put it in her drabbles section on her page and didn't want to double post. This glorious disaster work is all her, though.

The unfamiliar drone of machinery left Genma on edge as he followed his new teammate through the ship. He hadn't figured out why they called this thing a ship yet, especially since they were nowhere near water. Better not dwell on that for now. Genma decided, shaking his head. He planned to clear his mind with some training. At least something familiar existed in this upside down world.

The training area looked familiar enough with its weapon racks and roughly human shaped targets, even if these were drawn of some sort of paper. Close enough. Exhaling, Genma felt some of his tension bleed away. He had a lot of things to figure out, but at least he could understand this.

Brilliant blue eyes swept over Genma in calculation. "I can't believe Theron is making me do this," she grumbled under her breath, then addressed him. "Name's Fynta Wolfe. I'm supposed to test your combat proficiency."

Genma summoned his trademark smirk, feeling more in his element. "I've never had any complaints about my proficiency before."

Fynta snorted. "Theron has no idea what to do with you, so you're my problem until he figures it out. I need to know what I'm working with."

At the mention of Theron, Genma grumbled under his breath. The man had been quick to confiscate most of the shinobi's weapons despite acting friendly enough. Genma held no illusions. The new "teammate" was more guard than anything else. At least she was easy on the eyes.

Fynta tossed her blonde braid over one shoulder. "Let's start with the basics. A blaster isn't that different from your typical gun. Have you used one before?"

"No," Genma admitted, accepting the clunky weapon Fynta offered. It weighed more than all his shuriken, kunai, and senbon combined. "I won't be a problem. I'm pretty good with my hands."

An answering grin split Fynta's lips before she smoothed her features back to neutral. Jutted her chin toward a target, she spoke. "Let's see what you can do, ninja boy."

Genma looked the target, eyes narrowing as he considered his options. Relaxing his stance, the shinobi rolled the single senbon he'd managed to keep from Theron toward the center of his mouth. Genma breathed in through his nose, then shot the needle with practiced ease. It sank into the center of the target's head, tearing through the paper to lodge in the material behind.

Not wasting time to see if his first attack had impressed Fynta, Genma calculated the weight and trajectory of the weapon in his hand. Tensing his wrist, he flung the blaster toward the center of the target, much like he would have done with one of his kunai. The weapon bounced against the bullseye, then clattered to the floor. Genma frowned. "I'm going to need more blasters."

Silence met Genma's words. He turned toward Fynta, surprised to find the woman's mouth hanging open. She looked between him and the target several times before she spoke. "Did Theron put you up to this? Is he still mad over the missing caf? That one wasn't me-".

Genma's brow furrowed. "What's caf?"

Fynta exhaled and rubbed the back of her neck in a manner eerily similar to Kakashi when the man growled he'd had enough of Genma's antics. "This is going to be a long day."


	3. With Friends Like This...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for the prompt "Am I dead?"

Awareness returned in agonizing pulses. Dense foliage overhead, completely foreign with the dark greens vines clinging to impossibly tall trees. The rank stench of burning wires. Thin silver lines splintered across Genma's vision while colored lights flashed in front of his eyes. His heartbeat was erratic, pounding in his ears, then slowing to a more manageable rate. Warmth coated one leg and he was fairly sure that at least two fingers were the pain away, Genma tried to force the images to steady.

Blue eyes appeared above the man's face, disarrayed strands of blond hair framing smudged, dirty skin. The woman's voice buzzed in his ear, but Genma couldn't decipher the meaning. Fynta smacked the side of his helmet and the static increased to a high-pitched whine. She fumbled with something on Genma's neck and the sound stopped.

Genma had expected a wash of cool air when the heavy metal was removed, but was met with the fetid scene of swamp and humidity that immediately made sweat pop out on his clammy skin. Animal noises replaced the hissing from his armor, difficult to distinguish from the ringing in Genma's ears. He tried to move, but the woman above him kept him from sitting up. Genma coughed and tasted blood on his tongue. "Am I dead?"

Fynta slapped something wet against Genma's thigh. "Not yet, and that kolto will hopefully keep you from getting any closer."

"What the hell is kolto?" Genma groaned and fumbled at the bandage. "Are you trying to poison me?"

The blond arched one eyebrow then rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to keep you alive, but if you don't move soon it's going to be pointless."

Genma frowned, taking in the scene around him. He lay hip deep in murky, green water with bits of burning debris sparking in the gloom. Smoke rose in black columns from the wreckage-frown lines around his mouth deepened, then he growled. "I thought you said you knew how to fly that ship."

"It was a shuttle, not a ship," Fynta corrected, smirking as she rocked back on her heels. "And I would have made it if my partner knew anything about using the blaster cannon."

Huffing under his breath, Genma struggled to his feet. "I told you that I didn't know how to use it," he growled. "You said I just had to point and click, like that makes any sense."

Fynta laughed and shrugged, moving further away from the smoking remains of their getaway shuttle. Genma winced when he put weight on the leg she'd covered in a bandage, but the pain wasn't as bad as he'd expected. He sighed and shook his head. "How long until they figure out where we went down?"

"Three minutes ago, give or take." Fynta's laughter sounded louder than it should have in the heavy forest. "Your unconsciousness cost us some time, so we need to move. Think you can keep up?"

Genma shook his head, wondering how he was ever going to make it out of this mission alive. "Do I have a choice?"

Fynta's maniacal grin wasn't reassuring.


End file.
